


陨落

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	陨落

“你为什么不干脆杀了我？”提查拉低吼道。

“我改变主意了。”艾瑞克低下头，“耻辱比死来得更痛苦，不是吗？”

 

提查拉被开门声惊醒了。顶灯随着艾瑞克的动作亮了起来，提查拉眯起眼睛以适应光亮，沉默地盯着走向自己的艾瑞克。

“我现在把你的手解开，你不会傻到挥拳头的，对吧？”艾瑞克问道。他把手伸向提查拉的头顶，提查拉歪着头，听到“咔哒”一声轻响。提查拉收回双手，活动了一下手腕，一拳砸在了艾瑞克的脸上。

“唔——哦。”艾瑞克一把擒住提查拉的手腕，偏了偏脑袋，火辣辣的痛感逐渐地清晰了起来。他用更重的力道回给提查拉一拳，而后掐着他的脖子把他摁进床里，直到提查拉挣扎着发出骇人的呼吸声，艾瑞克才放过他。提查拉修剪得当的指甲没能在他的手上留下多少抓痕，更何况他的囚徒也没力气这么做——艾瑞克确实是个很糟糕的主人，他承认他没有好好喂食提查拉。

提查拉无意识地握着自己的脖子，努力地重拾呼吸的节奏，艾瑞克把他扛到肩上，径直往浴室走去。提查拉的眼前天旋地转，他在一片飞花中看到了挂在墙上的项链，陡然生出了伸手去拿的冲动，又把它强压下去。艾瑞克把他锁在床上，却把他的项链挂在他的眼前，丑恶的用意令提查拉的心脏火烧火燎地痛。

艾瑞克把提查拉——与其说是放，不如说是扔进了浴缸里。温水立刻从浴缸底部涨了起来，提查拉抓着浴缸的两边，双腿却动弹不得。他的脚镣的科技不属于瓦坎达，这两只圆环让他完全无法使用自己的腿，只有戴着配套的装置的艾瑞克才能移动它们。

“把自己清洗干净，提查拉。”艾瑞克说道。他坐到浴缸边上，不出意料地收获了提查拉愤怒的眼神。两人僵持了几秒钟，艾瑞克突然把手伸进了水里，被提查拉条件反射地擒住。

“这是一个命令，陛下。”艾瑞克故意说道，咧开了嘴。他并不是真的要去碰提查拉——若是如此，提查拉根本拦不住他。他知道提查拉也清楚这一点。“要么自己洗，要么我来帮你洗。相信我，我很乐意为您效劳。”

提查拉抿了抿嘴唇，强压下心中的怒火。他一只手扶着浴缸边沿，另一只手滑进了水里。艾瑞克毫不掩饰地盯着他的动作，提查拉的手随着水的波纹晃动着，一路来到了两腿之间。提查拉避开艾瑞克的目光，用两根手指撑开自己的后穴，一点点地掏出里面的精液。

“这感觉想必不好受吧？含着一屁股精液睡一晚上？”艾瑞克问道，提查拉的动作明显地僵了一下。“也许我下次可以当晚就带你来清洗。你觉得怎么样？”

提查拉快速地眨了眨眼睛。这是一个很诱人的提议，在饥饿、疲累和下体的粘腻中入睡确实不是什么令人愉快的体验，但他知道艾瑞克不会轻易地给他他想要的。艾瑞克显然看出了他的动摇，便补充道：“说出来，提查拉。说出来——别忘了加上‘请’——我就会这么做。每一次。”

提查拉的嘴唇动了，艾瑞克立刻盯紧了他的脸。有那么一瞬间——就那么一瞬间——他几乎以为提查拉真的妥协了。但那双嘴唇只吐出了一个音节：“不。”

提查拉也同样盯着艾瑞克，可后者的眼中没有露出任何愠色，他只是又咧开了嘴。“好吧提查拉，”艾瑞克站起身，走向洗漱台，“你总是学不会妥协，你可笑的尊严比天还要高。你这种人或许会是人民的楷模——一块正直的广告牌，人人都喜欢看。但国王？笑话。”

艾瑞克脱掉袍子，从一旁的抽屉里拿了润滑剂。他回到浴缸边上，直接跨了进去，溅起的水花径直打在提查拉的脸上。提查拉猛地抓住浴缸的另一边，神色戒备得如临大敌。艾瑞克扒下他的一只手，把润滑剂胡乱地挤在上面，从掌心挤到指腹。透明的膏体颤颤悠悠的，险些落进水里。

“自己动手，或者让我来。”艾瑞克说道。

提查拉没再逞无意义的能，避开艾瑞克的目光就把手伸向了后穴，却被艾瑞克掐住双颊，被迫抬起了头。艾瑞克尚未勃起的阴茎离他的嘴唇不过咫尺之遥，而后不加提醒地挤进了提查拉微张的嘴里。提查拉龇出了牙。

“不要犯傻。”艾瑞克警告道，他的手稳稳地握在提查拉的脖子上。“你没有选择，提查拉。别再他妈给自己立牌坊了。”

提查拉的睫毛抖了一下。像是过了一个世纪之久，又或者只是几秒钟，提查拉收起了自己的牙，放任艾瑞克蛮横地一路顶到自己的喉口，引起了一次结实的呕吐反射。提查拉闭上眼睛，把手指塞进后穴，在为艾瑞克口交的同时粗暴地给自己做起了扩张。

艾瑞克抓着提查拉卷曲的头发，恶意地不时顶到深处，享受着提查拉湿热的口腔内壁。瓦坎达的国王——现在是过去式了——的口活并不漂亮，刺激的是眼前的画面和提查拉向自己屈膝这一事实。艾瑞克的呼吸逐渐地变沉了，他在又一次挺入时顶到了最深的地方，然后猛地抽出，提查拉被狠狠地呛到了，在艾瑞克抽离自己的嘴唇的一瞬间剧烈地咳嗽了起来。艾瑞克沉到水里，抬起提查拉的腰，冲他露出一个让他恨得牙痒的微笑：“迎接我吧，陛下。”

提查拉来不及重新抓住浴缸边沿，差点被艾瑞克撞得沉下去。他闷哼了一声，用满是润滑剂和水的、滑溜溜的手扣住浴缸，而后又被顶弄得撞到了浴缸的一端。提查拉不得不仰起头，咬紧嘴唇去抵御逐渐泛起的疼痛和快感。

“你太没劲了，提查拉。你咬着嘴唇的样子活像个烈女。”艾瑞克轻笑一声，他毫不怜惜地掐着提查拉的腰，就按在之前留下的指痕上。提查拉从喉咙里发出一声低吼，用刀锋一般的目光瞪着艾瑞克，水润的眼珠和氤氲的雾气却让他的杀意大打折扣。艾瑞克俯下身，在提查拉的侧颈处恶狠狠地咬了一口。

“如果你能操自己就好了，提查拉，”艾瑞克低声说道，语调好似爱人的耳语，每一个字音却都重得像咬碎了牙，“你就能感受到自己有多湿、多紧，多像个他妈的婊子。你的人民显然没见过你的这一面，不是吗？没见过你躺在一个‘外乡人’的身下，迫不及待地用屁股吞下他的精液——”

提查拉怒吼一声，挥拳砸向艾瑞克，但艾瑞克眼疾手快地格开了他的手，迅速地掐住他的脖子，把他按进了水里。提查拉剧烈地挣扎了起来，却只是徒劳无功，艾瑞克用两只手分别死死地摁着他的脖子和腰，毫不留情地操着他。在提查拉的挣扎慢下来的时候，艾瑞克才放开他的脖子，提查拉奋力从水里冒出头来，拼命地呼吸着。艾瑞克按着他的背，最后抽插了几下，然后射在了里面。他凑近提查拉的脖子，在原先的齿印上又咬了一次。

“你无处可逃，提查拉。”艾瑞克松开提查拉的皮肤，贴着那处温热的牙痕笑出了声，“你最好学聪明点儿。”

“你罪无可赦。”提查拉气息不稳地说道。艾瑞克的手移到了他的脖子上，松松地握着。

“我知道。”他说。

 

艾瑞克终于推门而入时，提查拉的眼睛诚实地亮了一瞬。他没意识到这一点，不过艾瑞克被娱乐到的神情让他立刻反应了过来。提查拉迅速地板起脸，而这让艾瑞克直接笑出了声。

“承认吧，提查拉，你太想见到我了。”艾瑞克在床沿坐下，提查拉努力不让自己的视线往艾瑞克端着的牛排上瞟。这是他每天的唯一一餐。

艾瑞克没有解开提查拉，只是叉起一整块牛排，直接递到他的嘴边。提查拉早已在愤恨和不甘中被迫接受了这种喂食，毫不客气地叼起牛排的一端，撕下一块就开始咀嚼。他注意到今天的牛排比平时的要大。

“不要太着急，提查拉，好好享受它。你今晚会需要它给你带来的能量的。”艾瑞克说道，挑起了嘴角。提查拉根本没理他，三下五除二地吃完了一整块牛排，艾瑞克替他擦了嘴，然后变戏法般地掏出一只小盒子，从里面取出一粒药丸，塞进了提查拉的嘴里。他把水杯接到提查拉的唇边，不加提醒地捏住他的鼻子，把那粒药丸强行灌了下去。提查拉险些把水呛进鼻子里，在艾瑞克移开水杯时拼命地咳嗽了起来。

“你给我吃了什么？”提查拉问道，声音愤怒而沙哑。

“你会知道的，”艾瑞克起身走向了浴室，“而你会喜欢它的。”

提查拉在几分钟后就知道了，而他绝不会喜欢它。催情药的药效发作得极快，提查拉恶狠狠地瞪着自己的阴茎，眼看着它在没有任何抚慰的情况下慢慢地直立了起来。他感到燥热难耐，连身下的床单都烫得让他无法忍受，提查拉绷紧了臀部肌肉，强迫自己不要去操空气。接下来被放大的是触感，质量上乘的床单突然粗糙得好似麻布，却也同时令人心生渴求，迫不及待地想获得更多的触碰来疏解无处发泄的情欲。

艾瑞克洗完澡后看到的就是这样一幅景象：提查拉在自己所能移动的范围里尽可能地伸展着，完全勃起的阴茎冒着前液，臀部不时小幅度地挪动着，妄图取得一丝解脱。艾瑞克咧开嘴，把袍子随便地在腰间系好，爬上了另半边床。

“感觉怎么样，提查拉？”他故意问道，毫不遮掩地用视线从上往下地舔过提查拉发烫的肉体。提查拉的目光几乎能把他杀了。

提查拉以为等着自己的是一场粗暴的性爱，就像他们一起度过的其他晚上一样，但今天的艾瑞克却直接躺下了。艾瑞克显然知道提查拉在想什么，他在熄灯前转向提查拉：“我今晚不会动你，提查拉。你得自己想办法了。这种药在普通人身上的时效是六个小时，但我猜你能少受些折磨。”他根本没打算藏住那个让提查拉恨得心焦的微笑，“晚安，提查拉。”

提查拉没有张嘴。他用力地呼吸着，强迫自己冷静下来。他向来被艾瑞克摆弄成仰躺的姿势，双腿被某种镣铐固定在原处，双手被铐在头顶上，根本无法抚慰自己。他猜自己只能硬扛过这几个小时，疲劳无法拯救他——艾瑞克好心地让他在上一次性事过后睡饱了，还给他提供了额外的食物。

但更让提查拉愤怒的不是自己必将清醒地承受情欲的折磨的事实，而是他的脑子已经开始不受控制地回忆艾瑞克的阴茎。艾瑞克并非完全不照顾提查拉的欲望，与之相反，他大多数时候会相当积极地帮助提查拉达到高潮，他知道情欲能折辱提查拉，以及他摇摇欲坠的罪恶感。啃咬、口活、湿漉漉的声响和射精在提查拉的脑中快速滑过，甚至让他的阴茎抽动了一下。提查拉狠狠地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，却无法从这些淫靡的回忆中抽离。

艾瑞克感觉得到提查拉的躁动不安——他显然凭艾瑞克绵长的呼吸认定他已经睡着了，便开始小范围地挺动自己的腰，臀部每次落回床上都能引起一次轻颤。艾瑞克把笑容藏进自己的手臂里。

提查拉，提查拉，他在心中叹息道，他淫荡的猫咪。

艾瑞克确实睡着了，这让他自己都有些吃惊。但他醒得很早，而提查拉还在睡梦中，可怜兮兮的阴茎仍然半勃着，前液已经滴到了床单上。艾瑞克翻身跪在床上，提查拉却没被如此大幅度的动作惊醒，显然是累坏了。

“早上好。”艾瑞克轻声说道，在提查拉的脖子上结结实实地咬了一口。提查拉猛地睁开眼睛，正好撞见艾瑞克从床头柜里取出润滑剂，算不上温柔地为自己做起了扩张。

提查拉羞于承认，但他的身体远比他自己要来得诚实，那根阴茎在艾瑞克的动作下慢慢地充血、勃起，完全直立了起来。艾瑞克显然不会放过这一点，他瞥了提查拉一眼，笑道：“你确实很想念我，不是吗？”他丢开没盖好的润滑剂，抬起提查拉的双腿，扶着自己的性器慢慢地挤了进去，“哦提查拉，”艾瑞克虚伪地叹息道，“真不敢想象你昨晚都受了些什么折磨。”

“你——”提查拉的声音因艾瑞克有力的操弄而断在了嗓子里，他不得不抿紧嘴唇，以吞下那些喘息和呻吟。他在艾瑞克碾过自己的前列腺时条件反射地抬起腰，艾瑞克便知道自己找对了地方，他腾出一只手圈住提查拉的阴茎，随着自己挺进的节奏套弄了起来。提查拉的小腹绷得死紧，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，无意间露出了咬着嘴唇的牙。他无知无觉地与将要到来的高潮做着抗争，但被药效折磨了一晚的身体和意志从一开始就向艾瑞克屈服了，提查拉颤抖了一下，从喉咙里发出一声模糊的低吼，射在了艾瑞克的胸腹上。

艾瑞克放开了提查拉的阴茎，在他的不应期里继续凶猛地操着他。提查拉显然并不享受这个，无意识地蹙起了眉毛，尽管他的后穴仍在高潮的余韵里不自觉地抽搐着。艾瑞克没有延长自己的高潮的打算，他在将要射精时俯下身，在提查拉的胸口留下了一圈不浅的牙印。提查拉痛苦地闷哼出声，他死死地盯着天花板，切实地感觉到艾瑞克顶在自己的深处，把精液再次灌了进来。

 

“我见到你的小公主了。她声泪俱下地指责我杀了她亲爱的哥哥。”艾瑞克坐到床沿，提查拉因艾瑞克的话剧烈地挣扎了一下，抬起来的眼神又惊又怒。艾瑞克对提查拉的反应很满意，他低下头，故意压低了声音：“我告诉她了。我跟她说，你活得好好的。你就睡在我的房间里，勤勤恳恳地满足着我的欲望，当然也有你自己的。”

“我会杀了你。”提查拉的声音发着抖，“你是什么时候见到她的？你对她干了什么？”

“哦，别太担心，她逃走了。”艾瑞克靠近提查拉，用牙尖磨了磨他的耳垂，暂且缓解了狠狠咬下去的冲动。“但她一定会回来的。她怎么能接受你沦为性奴的事实呢？她一定会回来救你的，提查拉。”

提查拉无法掩饰自己的焦虑，艾瑞克显然也乐见他因担忧妹妹而备受煎熬。艾瑞克在一个早上穿上了出门的衣服，然后给提查拉戴上了某种特制的面具，提查拉想问这是什么，却发现自己完全无法开口。

“我相信这种材料，提查拉。你的小公主得花点时间才能打开它了。”艾瑞克在他耳边说道，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤下移，吮出了几枚新鲜的吻痕。提查拉为他的潜台词猛地挣扎了起来，手铐被扯得撞出了一连串脆响，连带着床头的柱子也一阵颤动。艾瑞克握住他的肩膀，用的力气几乎可以捏碎他的骨头。

“希望你会享受这次兄妹重聚。我很快就会回来的。”艾瑞克挑起嘴角，体贴地把被子搭到提查拉的腰胯上，堪堪遮住了他的下体。

艾瑞克离开了房间，提查拉陷入了前所未有的焦急中。他不再做挣扎的无用功，他知道自己的手铐和脚镣都异常坚固，这是他早前把手腕磨得血肉模糊也无法挣脱时就得出过的结论。他强迫自己说话，但他的面具只允许他把嘴唇张开一条缝，发不出任何有意义的声音。

他的焦虑随着某种直觉变得更加严重了。首先是房里的侧灯闪了一下，它们很快就恢复了正常；然后是装有眼球验证的门外传来了窸窣声。往好里想，舒莉可能把艾瑞克的眼睛挖了出来，但她更可能只是偷偷溜进了这里的安全系统。提查拉不安地挪动了一下，仍在心底抱着希望，祈祷闪烁的侧灯只是因为短路，舒莉没有只身进入——哪怕有娜基亚陪同也不行——瓦坎达的腹地——现在是敌人的腹地了。

提查拉眼前的门突然向两边滑开了，原本屏气凝神地半蹲在门外的舒莉惊呼了一声，箭一般地冲到了提查拉的面前。“提查拉！”她低声叫道，目光在看到提查拉身上的吻痕时有些躲闪。提查拉急切地盯着她，看起来很想说些什么，却只能从喉咙里发出模糊的“呜呜”声。舒莉检查了一下提查拉的面具，说道：“我先给你解绑好吗？这个可以待会儿再说。”

提查拉挣扎了起来，发出了更绝望的低吼，舒莉却以为他一直被堵着嘴，只当他是太想说话了。舒莉忙着分析他的脚环的构造，但提查拉已经看到了艾瑞克，他和他的卫兵从走廊尽头走了过来。舒莉显然也听到了异动，她猛地抬起头，还来不及掩饰惊愕的表情，艾瑞克就挥了挥手。舒莉骂了一声，用手臂上配备的微型武器击退了两人，自己也被后坐力带得后退了几步。“娜基亚！”舒莉大喊道，一个飞跃跳过房间中央的床，把墙幕轰击出了一个大洞，“娜基亚！”

“别喊了，她已经从这里消失了。”艾瑞克说道。舒莉立刻把枪口转向了他，这里的楼层很高，风从大洞里呼啸着刮进来，几乎让她单薄的身形有些重心不稳。“我劝你不要乱动，娜基亚……”他还是嗤笑了一声，“她可没法接应你了。”

艾瑞克走到提查拉的身边，轻易地解开他的面具，随身携带的枪在摊开的手掌上转了一圈。“你觉得怎么样，提查拉？”艾瑞克问道，拉开保险栓，举起枪对准了舒莉。

“不，”提查拉的声音很轻，好像再大声一些艾瑞克就会立刻开枪似的，“不，不——求你了，艾瑞克。求你了。”

艾瑞克为提查拉罕见的低姿态微微睁大了眼睛。提查拉在能活动的范围内尽量靠近艾瑞克，黑白分明的眼睛蒙了一层眼泪，舒莉的身影在他的眼角余光里颤动。“求你了。”他重复道，竭尽全力让自己沙哑而微弱的声音听起来足够诚恳，“不要动她，求你了……我会做任何事。任何事。”

“你凭什么认为你还有资本跟我谈条件呢，提查拉？”艾瑞克笑了，他挪了挪枪口，扣下了扳机。提查拉发出一声撕心裂肺的吼叫，却发现艾瑞克没有瞄准舒莉，那颗子弹打在舒莉的身侧，被玻璃隔挡在了地上。提查拉的喉咙里泄出一声细弱的悲鸣，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，仿佛刚才差点吃了枪子儿的是他。

“铐起来。”艾瑞克命令道。娜基亚的飞行器没有等在窗外，舒莉知道自己无法在没有娜基亚的情况下逃出生天。她被摁着跪在地上，卸下了身上的通讯设备和武器，眼睁睁地看着艾瑞克在提查拉的身旁坐下，用亲昵得过分的姿势在他的肩上咬了一口。提查拉垂下颤抖的眼皮，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛。

“别担心提查拉，我会留着她的命。至少今天会。”艾瑞克说道，声音不高不低，正好可以让其他人听见，“但你要为了保住你的小公主而付出等量的代价。”

 

“把这个喝掉。”艾瑞克端来一碗深褐色的汤药，说道。提查拉接过碗的动作有些迟疑，但他已经学会了垂下目光，不看艾瑞克也不问这是什么。这看起来像是服从，但艾瑞克知道他顺从地低垂着的眼睛里是什么。如果让他抓到机会，他会毫不犹豫地杀了艾瑞克，而这个事实让艾瑞克的内脏没来由地抽动。兴奋的那种。

提查拉喝下药后的头十几秒内，什么事都没有发生。他把碗递还给艾瑞克，舔掉嘴唇上的药汁，为苦涩的味道而皱起了眉。一阵钝痛随即从他的食管里传来，提查拉闷哼了一声，一开始还能忍耐，却很快就不得不蜷缩起来以抵御横冲直撞的疼痛。提查拉死咬着牙关，把大半的精力拿来压抑自己的痛呼，那股疼痛逐渐地夹杂了一股热流，分别往他的头顶和尾椎骨汇去。提查拉清晰地感觉到了这两处的变化——更准确地说，这两处开始往外长出一些什么东西，所引发的疼痛剧烈得像断了骨头。提查拉咬牙咬得两耳轰鸣，凌乱而沉重地喘息着，指甲几乎嵌进了自己的肉里。

等疼痛和热流消失时，提查拉猛地松开牙关，大口大口地喘着气，额上的冷汗已经沾湿了床单。艾瑞克靠近了他，吹了一声口哨，赞叹道：“哇。”提查拉一时想不通这句赞叹的来由。

艾瑞克的手来到提查拉的脸上，慢慢地往上移。提查拉的头发里长出了一对短耳，身后也多了一条长而细的尾巴，正无意识地在床上摆动着。

所有人都围坐一圈，目不转睛地盯着艾瑞克，但所有人都在偷看趴在艾瑞克的大腿上的提查拉，而他们知道其他人也是如此。他们所敬爱的上一任国王此刻只在腰间围了一条毛皮短裙，尾巴紧贴着自己的腿，脑袋却别扭地扭向另一边，让他人只能看见毛茸茸的后脑勺。艾瑞克的手搭在提查拉的肩颈上，有意无意地轻捏着他的脖子。那些瞥见了提查拉身上的可疑的痕迹的人像被烫到一般迅速地移开了目光。

“我是来通知你们，”艾瑞克说，“我已经与美国境内的几个势力签下了不小的单子。我的工程师也已经就位，正在赶制新的图纸。”

他们一声不响地互相对望了一圈。人人都知道艾瑞克我行我素，在事前不会请示，事后也不会告诉他们后果；人人都知道他正在做些什么令人唾弃的勾当，但他不屑于跟长老会解释。特意来知会下一步行动（或说已成定局的生意）不是艾瑞克的本意，他的目的在于炫耀他的新宠物——戴着项圈的、长出了耳朵和尾巴的、乖顺地趴在他的膝盖上的提查拉。人人都觉得自己应该移开视线，算是给予上一任国王的尊重，但眼前的场面太过荒谬又漂亮，让人忍不住地频频去看。

“你们可以走了。”艾瑞克兴致缺缺地朝门口扬了扬下巴，却忽然低下脑袋，用情人耳语般的声音问道，“你不想同他们告个别吗，提查拉？”

所有人或是起身、或是向门口走去的动作都顿了一下，提查拉的身体也随之一僵。艾瑞克几乎能听到他的自尊心寸寸粉碎的声音。他笑了一声，靠回了椅背里，冷冷地扫视了一圈长老会，无声地催促他们尽快滚蛋。奥科伊手持武器站在远处，艾瑞克向她招了招手：“出去。谁都不准进来。”

待奥科伊也离开之后，此前像雕像一般一动不动的提查拉才终于颤抖了一下，长长地呼出了一口气。艾瑞克掐着他的两颊抬起他的脸：“不得不说，你比我想象中的要听话多了。看来你的小舒莉给了你不少活下去的动力。”他猛地站起身，手仍然掐着提查拉的脸，提查拉被拉扯着跳了起来，艾瑞克过猛的力道让他的腮肉生疼。

“过来。”艾瑞克转而掐住提查拉的后颈，把他带到了落地窗边。提查拉的心底陡然升起一种不好的预感，但艾瑞克已经把他按到了窗玻璃上，提查拉在艾瑞克的压制下被迫挺着胸膛，两粒乳头被冰凉的玻璃压得一阵紧缩。艾瑞克把手伸进他的短裙里，径直插进了十几分钟前刚被扩张好的后穴，粗鲁地翻搅起来，带出了细微的水声。提查拉闭上眼睛，把嘴唇咬得发白，按在玻璃上的手掌发着抖，强迫自己把灵魂剥离出去，不去思考自己现在的处境：一个篡位者把他按在王座后面的玻璃窗上，当着整个国家的面亵渎他。

“睁开眼睛，提查拉。”艾瑞克压低的声音在他的耳边响起，“看看你的国家——看看你他妈的人民。”

提查拉不得不睁开眼睛，铺天盖地的阳光几乎让他落下泪来。他的指节微微屈起，呼吸也随之变得愈发沉重，意识到自己在短裙的遮挡下勃起了。艾瑞克抽出了手指，提查拉把额头顶在玻璃上，视线集中在一列磁悬浮列车的轨道上，一言不发地等待着又一次入侵。但他没听到艾瑞克解开裤子的声音，反而被艾瑞克一把抓住了尾巴。

“不，”提查拉猛地抬起头，惊恐之情溢于言表，“不行——”

艾瑞克把他的尾巴塞进了他的后穴里，提查拉一拳砸在了玻璃上。他急促地呼吸着，努力去适应全新的异物。尾巴上的绒毛扎得他并不舒服，他似乎货真价实地感觉到了自己温热而湿软的内壁，而他辨不清这是不是他的错觉。艾瑞克的一只手握着提查拉的腰，另一只手还在继续把他的尾巴往里塞，然后他在尾巴和穴口的交合处试探着，慢慢地继续扩张。

“你觉得你还能吃下多少，提查拉？你能同时吞进自己的尾巴和我的老二吗？”艾瑞克问道，幸灾乐祸地发现自己的话让提查拉恐慌了起来，他的大猫在绝望之中极力把自己贴近玻璃，好像这样就能免于受难似的。艾瑞克索性贴到了提查拉的后背上，把另外两根手指也插进了他的后穴，提查拉小声地倒吸了一口气，用沉默的喘息和耸起的肩膀来抵抗这一切。

“如果我找对地方，你要告诉我。”艾瑞克说道，在提查拉的肉壁上到处按压着，“然后我会把你送上高潮，就在这扇落地窗前，在你心爱的国家面前。”

“不，”提查拉下意识地拒绝道，声音哑得像哭泣的前兆。艾瑞克露出一个笑容，他把下巴搁到提查拉的肩膀上，更加加快了手下的速度。提查拉显然以为自己能装出毫无异样的样子，艾瑞克就快笑出声了。

提查拉在他按过某一点时轻微地颤抖了一下，艾瑞克立刻停下了动作，问道：“这里？”他又恶意地多按了几下，提查拉差点弹跳起来。“啊，”艾瑞克说道，直起了上身，把另一只手移到提查拉的背上，把他牢牢地摁在窗玻璃上，开始毫不留情地用手指操弄提查拉的前列腺。

提查拉低吼了一声，两只手都握成了拳，抵在玻璃上微微颤抖。他的双腿也在海啸般的快感中抖如筛糠，多余的润滑剂被艾瑞克急切的动作搅了出来，或是沿着他的大腿流了下去，或是从艾瑞克的手上落到了地上。提查拉差点咬破了自己的嘴唇，拼了命地把呻吟声咽回喉咙里，太过赤裸的刺激带来的酥爽感令他下意识地想逃，却被艾瑞克按在原地动弹不得。快感累积的速度极快，跨过临界点时也全不犹豫，提查拉的大脑空白了一秒，已经抽搐着射在了玻璃上，爽到发麻的感觉向他的两腿延伸，几乎让他跪倒在地上。艾瑞克抽出手指，及时地从背后揽住了他，在他的肩头落下一个更像是咬的吻。

“看看你自己，陛下。”艾瑞克从玻璃上抹下提查拉的精液，伸到提查拉的眼前，缓缓地分开两指，粘稠的白浊断在了他的指间。提查拉闭上双眼。

 

提查拉把脑袋往上挪了一点，在黑暗中注视着艾瑞克的睡颜。艾瑞克的手臂搭在他的腰上，把他牢牢地圈在怀里，并非出于爱意，而是方便监控，提查拉的任何不安分都能弄醒艾瑞克。

提查拉少见地失眠了，他按照习惯放空大脑，好让自己不在夜色中思考出原本没有的问题。睡梦中的艾瑞克看起来远比平时温和，脏辫成片地散在枕头上，轻而长地呼吸着。提查拉把握在胸前的手抽出来，在半空中迟疑了一会儿，最终落到了艾瑞克的脖子上。艾瑞克睁开了眼睛。

“你在干什么？”艾瑞克握住提查拉的手，轻声问道。

提查拉沉默了几秒，然后撑起上身，主动献上了一个吻。艾瑞克在他的唇下咧开嘴，把他的脑袋按下来，毫不客气地索求了一个更像样的深吻。

“你总在欲盖弥彰，提查拉。”艾瑞克在提查拉跨坐到自己的身上时说道，懒散地往上拱了拱，“而且总在犯傻。”

“我没有试图掐死你。”提查拉低声说道，俯下身去拿润滑剂。他和艾瑞克贴得足够近，几乎能切实地感觉到那片密密麻麻的伤疤。

“所以你只是想抚摸我，然后给我一个吻，再爬到我的身上来操自己？”

提查拉把润滑剂挤到手上，瞥了艾瑞克一眼。“是的。”

“你在想什么？”艾瑞克问道，“你显然睡不着。”

“我爱你。”提查拉答非所问地嘲笑道，开始就着润滑剂撸动艾瑞克的阴茎。

“失眠总会让人有些反常，不是吗？”艾瑞克笑出了声，“你的心里乱极了，提查拉，我快被你的脑子吵死了。你在想什么？”

“我在想，”提查拉手上的功夫比他的口活好得多，艾瑞克舒展着身子，坦然地接受了这次求欢。“我需要一场性爱。”

“好让你睡着？”艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，突然扣住了提查拉的手。他揽着提查拉的腰把他反压到床上，松开了他的手，蹭到了润滑剂的五指张开，轻轻地按在提查拉的胸口。“游戏规则不是你说了算的，提查拉。我可以给你一场性爱，但你也得付出一些代价。”艾瑞克在提查拉的耳边说道，他滑下床的边沿，走去了浴室。

浴室里的灯亮了一会儿，直到艾瑞克拿着什么东西回来。提查拉眯起眼睛，看到他用两根手指捏着一根玻璃棒。

“把自己弄硬。”艾瑞克命令道。提查拉垂下眼睛，又挤了一些润滑剂，握住自己半勃的阴茎就快速地套弄了起来。艾瑞克觉得有些好笑——他真的像在执行命令似的，这个本该让自己感到欢愉的动作让他做得像要捏断自己的老二。艾瑞克盘着一条腿坐到床上，毫不遮掩地盯着提查拉的手和下体，直到他完全勃起。

“手拿开。别动。”艾瑞克说道。提查拉照他说的做了，把两只手撑到身后。艾瑞克一手扶住提查拉的阴茎，另一手把玻璃棒对准了他的马眼。提查拉的身体僵了一下。

玻璃棒被慢慢地推进了提查拉的尿道里。提查拉握紧了拳头，眉头紧紧地蹙着，连呼吸都因紧张而快了一些。但整个进入的过程比他想象的要顺利得多，没有尖锐的痛感，只有隐约的不适沉积在底部。

“适应得不错？也许我们应该试一根更粗的。”艾瑞克瞥了一眼提查拉的表情，后者的眼中闪过一丝惊恐。艾瑞克扯了扯嘴角，没来由地决定暂时放过他。

提查拉没有花太多时间扩张自己，艾瑞克把他按在床头，从背后进入了他。提查拉抓着床头的柱子，像往常一样沉默而乖顺地承受着艾瑞克的冲撞。艾瑞克俯下身，紧贴上提查拉的背，腾出一只手撸动他的阴茎，毫不吝啬地给予他尽可能多的快感。提查拉把额头抵在自己的手背上，呼吸潮湿而沉重，在艾瑞克插到最深处时配合地更加分开双腿，他的囊袋拍在提查拉的屁股上，发出清脆的声响。

或许他自己没有意识到，但提查拉是个不擅长撒谎或隐瞒的人，他伪装的温顺总是弄巧成拙。想置对方于死地才是他们最初和最熟悉的相处模式，如今两人各退一步，提查拉力图让自己乖得像只绵羊，艾瑞克也假惺惺地回以怜悯和宠爱，这在安静的假象底下铺就了一股暗流，让他们都觉得对方藏了什么心思。

艾瑞克知道提查拉在想些什么。他仍然固执地闭着嘴，却开始悄无声息地迎合自己的动作，两个巴掌大的臀部不时地往后撞，把自己往艾瑞克的胯下送。艾瑞克露出一个提查拉看不到的笑容，更正：他知道提查拉有求于自己。这种程度的示好可不是每天都会有的。他欣然接受了这种谄媚，把着提查拉的腰变换着角度，直到提查拉在他的手下颤抖了一下。

“你每次都以为自己能忍住，嗯？”艾瑞克低下头，在提查拉的背上落下一串断断续续的吻，然后咬了一口，“看看你自己。你在快感面前慌张得像头被强光直射的鹿。”

“我不惧怕快感……嗯……”提查拉从牙缝间挤出一句话，艾瑞克适时地往里顶弄了一次，他立刻闭上了嘴。艾瑞克笑了笑，开始就着自己操弄提查拉的姿势套弄他的阴茎。提查拉难耐地抓紧了床头的柱子，射精的欲望在他的下腹部叠加，插在尿道里的玻璃棒却硬生生地梗在那里，让他的眉头始终紧锁着。艾瑞克抽插的速度越来越快，提查拉咬住自己的嘴唇，只允许自己吐出急促的喘息，他的腿根轻微地发着抖，在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。

艾瑞克已经很熟悉提查拉将近高潮时的反应了。他最后往里干了几下，在提查拉泄出一声哑了的呻吟时握紧了他的阴茎，恶意地用拇指按住他的马眼，把那根玻璃棒严严实实地堵在了里面。提查拉痛苦地嘶叫了一声，抓着柱子的指节发白，几乎把整张床都拉扯得颤动了起来，所有的情欲都在他的下腹翻滚着，他的阴茎微微抽动，艾瑞克却不肯给他一个痛快。艾瑞克的精液在这时灌了进来，提查拉剧烈地颤抖了一下，张开嘴无声地喘息着。尽管没能射出来，他的后穴依然有一下没一下地收缩着，像是某种节奏缓慢的哀叹或哭泣。

“好了提查拉。你想求我什么？”艾瑞克问道，他从提查拉的身体里退出来，揽住提查拉因而塌下去的腰，好心地抽出了那根玻璃棒。提查拉的手从柱子上滑下来，撑着床垫慢慢地平复呼吸。

“我想见见她。”他低声说，“我想见见舒莉。”

艾瑞克放声大笑了起来。“就为了这个？噢提查拉，我会让你去见她的，你为此付出的努力可真是太他妈多了。”他笑得太厉害了，不得不停下来换气，“就算你不这么做，我也会让你去见她的。但我既然知道了你愿意为了探视机会付出什么，也许我下次会提一些要求。”

提查拉显然被他的反应冒犯到了，却又不敢表现得太明显。艾瑞克用一只手遮住他的脸：“您的自尊心的碎片刺伤我了，陛下。你可以在我的手后面收拾一下自己的表情。”他又笑了出来，“提查拉，提查拉——我真惊奇人们会为自己爱的人屈膝到这种地步。”

有那么一会儿，他的手后面没有动静。艾瑞克以为提查拉平静下来了，正要收回手，提查拉就侧过脑袋，在他的手上用最大的力气咬了一口。

TBC


End file.
